Spirutal Warrior
The Spiritual warrior is a powerful melee user that can easily kill low-level players. Spiritual Warrior är en kraftfull melee användare som lätt kan döda låg nivå spelare. Protect from Melee is not recommended for high-levelled players, as a large portion of their combat level consists of defence and hitpoints. Skydda från Melee rekommenderas inte för hög -planat spelare, eftersom en stor del av deras bekämpa nivå består av försvar och hälsopoäng. There are four types of Spiritual warriors: Saradominist, Zamorakian, Bandosian, and Armadylian. Det finns fyra typer av andliga krigare: Saradominist , Zamorakian , Bandosian , och Armadylian . They are excellent Slayer assignments. The Armadylian Spiritual warriors use a Ranged attack and cannot be attacked with melee. De är utmärkta Slayer inlämningsuppgifter. The Armadylian Andliga krigare använda en Ranged angrepp och kan inte bli attackerade med melee . Zamorakian warriors wear what appears to be a kind of red Dharok's set, a steel kiteshield, and an Anger mace from the Soul's Bane quest.Saradomin warriors wear a kind of Steel-Saradomin Armour and wield in one hand what seems a combination of a Steel two-handed sword and a Saradomin sword. Habitat(s) Saradomin, Armadyl, Zamorak and Bandos bases of the God Wars Dungeon A good place to kill Spiritual Warriors is just outside of the Zamorak Boss chamber as it is usually fairly quiet and there's plenty of them around. Zamorakian krigare slitage vad verkar vara ett slags röd Dharok's set , ett stål kiteshield, och en Ilska Mace från Soul's Bane Quest. Saradomin krigare bära en sorts Stål - Saradomin Armour och svinga i ena handen vad som förefaller en kombination av en Stål Högerhänt svärd och Saradomin svärd . Habitat (s) Saradomin , Armadyl , Zamorak och Bandos grunderna i Gud Wars Dungeon Ett bra ställe att döda Spiritual Warriors är precis utanför Zamorak Boss kammare eftersom det vanligtvis är ganska tyst och det finns gott om dem runt. 70+ Hitpoints are required to access the Zamorak base and it should be noted that your prayer points will be completely drained upon entering. Spiritual Warriors frequently drop Mithril equipment, Adamant equipment and Rune equipment, so bring runes for High Level Alchemy. Drops Armour and Weapons Leather gloves Black kiteshield Black warhammer Steel longsword Steel chainbody (common) Mithril mace Mithril platelegs (common) Mithril Spear (p) Adamant 2h sword (uncommon) Adamant battleaxe Adamant full helmet (common) 5 Rune javelin Black dagger Mithril hatchet Iron plateskirt Iron sword Iron scimitar Steel sword (common) Rune spear (uncommon) Rune Longsword (uncommon) about 1/70 Rune Kiteshield (uncommon) about 1/50 Rune halberd (uncommon) about 1/90 Other Various Gems Shield left half (extremely rare) Clue Scroll Level 3 Half of a key Nature Talisman Trivia Spiritual Warriors originally dropped level 2 Clue Scrolls, but were updated to drop level 3. Zamorakian Warriors appear to have a Gnome/Glarial's Amulet. 70 + träffpoäng krävs för att komma åt Zamorak base p och det bör noteras att din bön poäng kommer att vara helt tömmas vid inresa. Andlig Warriors ofta droppe Mithril utrustning , Adamant utrustning och Rune utrustning , så ta med runor på High Level Alchemy . Drops Armour och vapen Skinnhandskar < en _rte_data = "% 7B% 22type% 22% 3A% 22internal% 22% 2C% 22text% 22% 3A% 22Black% 20kiteshield% 22% 2C% 22link% 22% 3A% 22Black% 20kiteshield% 22% 2C% 22trail% 22 % 3A% 22% 5cn% 5cn% 2A% 22% 2C% 22wasblank% 22% 3Atrue% 2C% 22noforce% 22% 3Atrue% 2C% 22wikitext% 22% 3A% 22% 5B% 5BBlack% 20kiteshield% 5D% 5D% 22 % 7D "_rte_instance =" 304-13481941994b4eb626a6e19 "href =" / wiki / Black_kiteshield "title =" Black kiteshield "> Black kiteshield < en _rte_data = "% 7B% 22type% 22% 3A% 22internal% 22% 2C% 22text% 22% 3A% 22Adamant% 20full% 20helmet% 22% 2C% 22link% 22% 3A% 22Adamant% 20full% 20helmet% 22% 2C % 22trail% 22% 3A% 22% 20% 28common% 29% 20% 5cn% 2A5% 20% 22% 2C% 22wasblank% 22% 3Atrue% 2C% 22noforce% 22% 3Atrue% 2C% 22wikitext% 22% 3A% 22 % 5B% 5BAdamant% 20full% 20helmet% 5D% 5D% 22% 7D "_rte_instance =" 304-13481941994b4eb626a6e19 "href =" / wiki / Adamant_full_helmet "title =" Adamant full hjälm "class =" MW-redirect "> Adamant full hjälm (vanlig) 5 Rune Spjut < li> Black dolk Mithril yxa Iron plateskirt Iron svärd Iron Scimitar stålklingan (vanlig) Rune spjut (ovanligt) Rune Långsvärd (ovanligt) ca 1 / 70 Rune Kiteshield (ovanligt) ca 1 / 50 Rune hillebard (ovanligt) ca 1 / 90 Övriga Armadylian Warriors don't actually melee, they range, as stated in the Runescape Knowledge Base. Zamorakian Warriors seem to have a female body. See also Spiritual mage Spiritual ranger Även rustningen de bär ser ut som en röd version av Dharok s platebody och ben. Armadylian Warriors faktiskt inte melee, olika de som anges i Runescape Knowledge Base. Zamorakian Warriors verkar ha en kvinnlig kropp. Se även Andlig mage Andlig Ranger